


【源声】青苹果×合格×道歉

by Stsss_33



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: #源声# #masiwoon# 无责任现实向脑洞《青苹果X合格X道歉》梗 by三叹三声收——————崔始源 × 金钟云——————#什么合格什么心情什么红酒#  #phone sex警告##时间线：0819a-nation→0820合格→0824生日+altar boyz→0902亚运会闭幕式##图文配合食用更佳#*暧昧期→合格晋级成为正牌男友；*사과：苹果、道歉。一词多义。所以韩国人常用苹果表示道歉；*擦边球，可能OOC，苏白甜；*不怎么会写现代文，轻拍；*无责任yy，请勿上升真人。（本来设定青苹果的意思是“酸溜溜的道歉”，想让马吃一下这十天来在云身边那么多弟弟的醋，但是真写起来发现文章内容太多太杂了，不如把重心就放在谈恋爱上！所以马儿吃醋梗留着下一次写~）
Relationships: 源声
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【源声】青苹果×合格×道歉

/// ///  
为期三天一共五场的Altar Boyz公演终于结束了，这次金钟云在日本的音乐剧圆满成功。  
告别了指导老师和伴舞等staff，推拒了南浩哥的聚餐邀约，金钟云回到酒店，疲惫地将自己摔在柔软的大床上。  
也不管还没有卸妆，就像只慵懒的小猫一样埋进羽绒枕里。闭眼安静了片刻。  
床头柜上摆着的电子钟表发出的微弱的机械声，清晰地响在他耳边。哪怕身体已经透支光了所有体力，然而精神却亢奋得不得了。  
他掏出手机，翻了翻这几天落下的信息，唯独把一个备注名为emoji小马的对话框留在最后才打开。  
那是崔始源发来的kakao talk。三天来一共发了有近二十条信息，不用看内容也能想象得到男人像一条大金毛一样，委屈又粘人的模样。  
金钟云勾了勾嘴角，枕着自己的手臂，饶有兴味地点开了对话框。  
“生日快乐！哥。”  
24号生日那天的0点，崔始源是第一个掐点给他发来祝福信息的。他没有回。之后始源总是隔几个小时就来戳自己一下，甚至还发了几条布朗熊的可爱表情，完全就是个跟哥哥撒娇的可爱弟弟。  
而金钟云在日本忙得连轴转，生日那天更是收到铺天盖地的祝福，自然没有时间去处理闲聊的消息。  
没等到回复，那头也没放弃，时不时摘抄一些正在阅读的书上的文字，或是正在播放的缠绵情歌。  
明明就是小心翼翼的试探，却装成一种纯分享的心情发过来，一条一条占满了对话框。金钟云似乎都能想象得到，始源认认真真地敲下这一段段诗句时，真挚的傻样子。

“犹如天空，微风，太阳，月亮一样，  
近在咫尺却不曾仔细看过。  
那时的内心也永远不会明了。

只是喜爱并不代表就是爱。  
守护着那份感情的才是爱。”（《没有一天不爱你》）

“若有人能陪你走过生命的尽头，  
实在是很不错的事。  
从春花，夏雨，冬雪，  
到冰封的江水被温暖的阳光融化，  
四季轮回，  
一直在对方身边停留。

确认约定一起的那个位置，  
一直守护着。

看似默默在你身边，  
其实尽力守护着你。”（《没有一天不爱你》）

“山。望之欣喜，思之情起。  
入之心旷，出之神怡。  
登之巍峨，退之崎岖。  
风吹之畅快，雨雪亦淋漓。  
花开恬淡，花谢缤纷。  
只是，  
我钟情于山而已。”（《月亮坛子》）

……  
发的都是些不明所以的诗文，却字里行间都透着喜欢两个字。  
金钟云哪不知道弟弟的心思。  
从大阪回国之后，马始就变得非常粘人，甚至下了机不顾粉丝和记者的长枪短炮，就拦住他要抱抱，末了还牵住他的手不肯放。  
“哥，我太开心了。”伏在他耳边，崔始源闷声道，“等我回来。”  
金钟云生怕粉丝发现什么猫腻，敷衍了两声就拉着厉旭往出口走。崔始源还在后边与他拉拉扯扯，多不舍得一样，像一只被迫要和主人分开的大狗狗。  
不就是说了一句你合格了，看把他给兴奋的，在飞机上忍不住破天荒主动拍了合照，连上wifi就要发SNS。  
俨然情窦初开的男生急切地要向全世界炫耀自己的爱，笨拙又直率。也不知是太过激动还是为了遮掩，SNS上发的内容也语无伦次的。  
然而金钟云都表现得这么明显了，机上灯暗了后，也没等来始源偷亲自己，或者……或者什么别的亲密互动之类的。两人坐得近，手臂贴着手臂，男人过热的体温透过衣料传到他的肤肉上。  
明明已经捅破了窗户纸，可现在的状态却比以前更要暧昧难耐、让人害羞。  
——像是在期待什么更不得了的事情。  
都是老大不小的成熟男人了，该经历过的感情也都经历过了。所以现在是……搞什么啊。  
想到这儿，金钟云“啧”了一声，烦躁不已。  
可惜日本大阪A-nation后，大队集体活动就暂停了，成员都忙着个人活动。金钟云准备日本音乐剧，崔始源则飞去了美国处理公事，两人才刚确认关系就要分开长达十天，连生日也不能陪着自己，金钟云免不了有了些小情绪。  
但看着手机上这一条条由那个人发来的满含情意的摘抄，金钟云轻轻笑了笑，小手指轻点几下，一通Facetime申请拨了过去。  
那头居然秒接。  
镜头里的崔始源一身正装，头发用发胶仔仔细细抓过了发型，手边摆着一台Macbook，像是才结束什么正式会议的样子。  
洛杉矶现在是中午时分，也不知道有没有打扰到他处理公务。  
崔始源举着手机，有些腼腆地笑了笑，叫了声“哥”，又点了点手机屏幕，然后委屈巴巴地说：“哥，我看不见你啊，那边好黑。”  
金钟云“唔”了一声，支起身子拉亮了床头灯。  
暖光骤亮。柔柔地打在他侧脸，照得他轮廓柔美，长长的睫毛阴影投射在眼下，像扑闪的蝴蝶翅膀。  
而此刻他舞台浓妆未卸，深色的眼影曳在眼尾，狭长的眼睛在眼波流转间都是媚意，嘴唇上着一层薄薄的樱花色唇釉，里头粉粉的舌头抵着齿列，仿佛能想象从这张小嘴中溢出呻吟的模样。  
尤其色情性感。  
崔始源的目光落在他细碎的青栗色额发上，视线又顺着脸部轮廓一路往下，直没入皱在胸前的白色背心里。  
他有些紧张地咽了咽口水，明明只是一个寻常的视频通话，却已经开始心神不属。  
“我在网上看到了。”崔始源不自在地换了个坐姿，干咳了几声，“音乐剧很成功，前两天你的名字还上了热搜，哥做得很好！”  
“……嗯。”金钟云半靠在床头，有些心不在焉地听着。他看起来像是很累了，打了个呵欠，半阖的眼睛里水汪汪的，听到男人的话后嘴角微翘，像只餍足的猫咪。  
“哥这几天辛苦了。”灯光从斜上方打下来，他眼下的青黑更明显了，崔始源看着心疼，“都忙完了吗，什么时候回国？”  
“明天下午的飞机……”  
因为他特殊音色的缘故，平时私下里压低嗓音在耳边低语时，就经常撩得成员受不了。而现在金钟云躺在床上，慵懒的声线和着似有若无的气音，带着一丝淫靡和绵软，激得男人下腹一紧。  
“你呢？什么时候回来啊……”  
崔始源听到他无意撒娇的声调，笑得宠溺又无奈：“在美国的行程预计十天，恐怕只能在印尼见了。”  
9月2日SJ作为韩国代表将于印尼亚运会闭幕式上演出，到时候成员便会从各地飞去印尼汇合。  
“嗯。”金钟云不明所以地嗯了一声，不知去拿了什么东西，动作间，把手机碰歪了。崔始源只见到屏幕里一片白花花的被子，等了半天也不见金钟云再把手机扶起来。  
也不知道这只小猫咪是不是又在闹别扭了，崔始源恨不能从美国飞到他跟前，抱他在怀里揉乱他的头毛。  
金钟云没说话，却也不像是睡着了，一片模糊的画面里偶尔还能看见白色的光点在抖动。不知道在干什么，崔始源只好找些别的话头说，天南海北的扯了许多，说起在美国认识的有趣的朋友，说起救助的非洲小孩，说起正在各台打歌的D&E……  
金钟云也不回话，就一路“嗯嗯嗯嗯”地应着。  
他喜欢听始源低沉磁性的嗓音就近距离地响在自己耳边，哪怕他正在说一些自己不太关心的琐事，这把温柔的醇厚嗓音也令他迷醉。  
他又“嗯”了一声作回应。  
沙哑的声嗓带着细微的鼻音。  
好像在撒娇，又好像情动时的呻吟，飘忽柔哑，通过电流声传来，更加重了那层湿漉漉的颗粒感，小猫爪子一样轻轻挠一下，又转而消散在耳边。  
“……”崔始源坐不住了，他好像还听见了隐约的喘息声，“……哥，你在干嘛？”  
“嗯——！”  
金钟云突然贴近话筒，从唇间吐出一声又嗲又腻的呻吟：“始源啊……”  
崔始源“啪”的一声合上了腿上的笔记本电脑，握着手机捂住了嘴，眉头紧锁，表情凝重地像是在处理什么国家大事——要不是胯间突然难堪地鼓鼓囊囊了一大团的话。  
“始源啊，你……嗯、帮帮哥……”  
金钟云一边拿着手机贴着脸，一边伸进裤子里搓揉。勾魂的声音从唇缝里飘出来，崔始源只在屏幕上看到一张被舔得殷红的猫咪嘴，尖尖的唇珠泛着亮晶晶的光泽。  
男人的视线仿若实质，被他盯住的小嘴开开合合的，时而探出舌尖轻舔唇角，时而难耐地咬住，像是要害羞地试图藏起樱桃般丰润的下唇。  
来来回回，倒是把小嘴折腾得像盛开的蔷薇花一样红艳。  
他的嘴唇很软。崔始源想，他还没有亲过他，但是他知道钟云哥的嘴唇一定又软又滑。  
——等下次见到他，他一定要把他狠狠推在墙上，捏起他的小尖下巴把他吻到喘不过气来。  
金钟云瞥了眼屏幕，只看见始源抿紧的薄唇和有着细小胡茬的下颌。他轻笑了一声，嗓音像浸了蜜似的甜腻：“你怎么不说话呢……”  
金钟云这头的画面又黑了，随即响起了一阵黏黏腻腻的水声。  
崔始源呼吸一窒，认命地解开了裤链。紧绷的西装裤勒得他生疼。  
“你也……硬……了吗。”  
金钟云的声音夹杂着混乱的喘息飘过来，将那个有象征性意义的形容词咬得含含糊糊的，也不知道是不是害羞，更带了些不可言说的色气感。  
明明是在故意诱惑，到头来害臊的还是他自己。崔始源简直要被这样纯洁的浪荡勾得血脉贲张。  
想要他停下，赶紧停下，否则他不会想知道恶劣地引诱吃不饱的猛兽后，会付出怎么样的代价。  
“哥，别这样。”崔始源从嗓子眼儿里憋出这么一句话。他快硬爆了。  
金钟云歪了歪脑袋，话音里带着戏谑笑意：“你不喜欢吗……唔、好湿……”  
下体一片泥泞，精水流得股间淋淋漓漓的，男人已经忍不住在幻想那处紧裹着自己时的炽热软湿的感觉了。  
“哥……”  
哪怕外头仍天光大亮，体内淫魔邪祟就已经按捺不住，张牙舞爪地要撕破他的胸膛，耳边还传来恋人一句带着淫靡湿黏感的勾引——“想要我吗？”  
崔始源认命地攥住了自己蓄势待发的欲望。  
他想，他当然想。他想亲吻他突起的肩骨，舔舐他脖子上淌下的汗水，想捏开他的猫咪嘴，把它塞得满满的，想看他的口水顺着嘴角淌湿下巴，想看他因不胜情欲咬着拳头呻吟，想让他的眼泪打湿魅惑的烟熏眼妆，想看深色的眼影晕得那张小脸淫乱得一塌糊涂。  
他用力闭了闭眼，咬牙叹息：  
“哥，我想……”  
“那马始，我们印尼见吧。”  
嘟——视频通话挂断了。  
“……”  
崔始源愣愣地看着自动回到主界面的手机屏幕，右手还抓着硬到紫红的胯下，半天才回过神来，气得脸涨到通红。

/// ///  
音乐剧结束后，金钟云回到韩国的这几天日子过得很清闲。  
带着妈妈出门逛街，和弟弟购置了些复古的藏品装饰二店，又与日本公司的代理人商量了9月23号solo音乐剧的相关事宜。  
其余时间，在家直播撸狗，或是待在自家咖啡店东拍西拍，然后选一些好看的照片发到SNS上，再配上一些符合当时心情的文字。  
他正百无聊赖地坐在Armoire二楼的长桌边，发完一条推文，顺手刷了下Twitter首页，就看到一组崔始源入境仁川机场的新闻照。还想着明天大队就要飞印度尼西亚了，崔始源不从美国直飞，还辗转回韩国一趟、多此一举干什么？  
随着崔始源回国的，还有首尔的一场阵雨。  
店内也应景地播着纯音乐版“春日的阵雨”，雾面玻璃窗上滑下一层朦胧的水幕。  
金钟云放下手机，喝了一小口冰美式，再抬头，透过桌上那盏吊灯影影绰绰的光晕，猛地看见远处站着一个熟悉的身影。  
光影中有细小的尘埃幽浮，男人的脸庞在阴影里模糊不清。金钟云看着他踩着稳健的步伐，一步步向自己靠近。  
像做梦一样，他想。  
明明前两天还在世界另一端的人，现在就突然出现在面前了。  
明明上一秒还在想念的人，现在就突然……  
“艺声哥！”  
崔始源抑制不住内心的欣喜，大步上前，长臂一伸，把人小心翼翼地纳进自己的胸膛，黏黏糊糊半天不肯松手。  
“马、马始……”金钟云被这样的热情弄得有点慌张，只能微微后仰，用小手拍了拍男人宽厚的背，“怎么、在这个时候回来了？”  
始源松开紧紧箍着他的手臂，低头看他漂亮的小脸，一个“想”字兜在唇间还没出口，就被金钟云用手指用力按住了嘴唇。  
他瞥了瞥周围。店内因为崔始源的到来引起了一些关注，已经有许多在角落里偷偷掏手机的粉丝了。金钟云皱了皱眉，抓住始源的胳膊，转而将他往顶楼天台上领。

因为下雨的缘故，今日咖啡店的露天天台没有开放。  
金钟云一打开设计成衣橱的门，耳边就响起了淅淅沥沥的雨声。豆大的雨点打在天台铺的人工绿植地毯上，使紧促的雨声也被柔化。  
他牵着始源快步走过一小块被打湿的地。  
雨珠落在他的眼睫上，本带给人疏离冷漠的凤眼，此时沾了些许潮湿的感觉——也不知是不是受雨气的影响，或者只是看到心心念念的人，整个人都软了下来，眼波所到之处皆是雨后夕阳一样的溢彩流光。  
温暖又娇柔。  
崔始源盯住他的神情难得的严肃又认真，他的喉结上下滚动，猛地将人推到了砖墙上，反手“咔哒”一声落了衣柜门的锁，一手捏起他尖俏的下巴，就用力咬了上去。  
“唔——”  
金钟云下意识挣了两下，就要亮出爪子挠人，末了也不知想起什么，在男人炙热狂野而不得章法的吻里，渐渐放软了身子。  
小猫爪搭在崔始源的胳膊上，乖乖地收着所有尖利的指甲，虽然满心羞耻，但还是纵容着弟弟把自己压在砖墙上亲吻。  
外头天光大亮，耳边雨声越来越紧。  
而始源高大的身躯挡住了他眼前所有光线，男人的舌头在自己敏感的口腔里舔舐扫荡时的暧昧水声，竟也盖过了一切嘈杂的声响。  
他只能听见崔始源粗重的呼吸，还有自己闷在喉头的呻吟。  
“唔……嗯！你，唔、等一下……”金钟云逮住接吻的空隙就要逃。男人的吻太过急切，他一口气喘不上来，任始源咬着他的下唇吸吮，憋得脖子胸口都红了，汪着一双漂亮的眉眼，仰头望着始源。  
金钟云一边喘息，一边用气音短促地告饶喊停，本是非常普通的三个音节，他却听出了几分湿湿的媚意。  
崔始源叹了口气，捏着他下巴的手指摩挲着他下颌的肌肤，那触感像在摸一匹缎子。  
“……哥和阵雨真配。”  
“这句话你早几年就说过了，到底是哪里像了？”金钟云乜他一眼，乖乖地像一只惬意的猫一样仰着脑袋，缩在崔始源怀里。  
崔始源总是将雨比作他。  
多年前的KTR连线采访中，始源也不管正在进行可视电台的直播，“不清楚首尔天气怎么样，总之我这里下了很大的雨，就让我想到了艺声哥。不知道为什么，总觉得艺声哥和雨很相配。”——居然就直接说了这样暧昧的话。  
狂乱的暴雨将树叶冲刷得啪嗒作响，引得金钟云的内心也一阵轰隆隆的雷鸣。  
崔始源新奇地发现金钟云的耳朵渐渐红到几近透明，眼神躲闪，显然是羞到不知所措了。  
他心里喜欢得不得了，嘴角忍不住上扬，又咬咬唇管住表情，转而低声说：“对不起，哥。”  
他在为之前分开太久，连哥哥的生日都不能和他在一起而感到愧疚。  
金钟云不知道他的心思，抬眼看他，用鼻音发出了一声疑问。  
“哥不是问我怎么突然回来了吗？”  
被男人轻轻挠着喉咙，他感觉眼前也蒙着一层水雾，只听到崔始源说：“……因为太想见你了。哪怕只是提前一天也好，想一直陪在哥的身边。”  
——打直球。太狡猾了。  
简洁又直白，崔始源总是这样的，从来不弯弯绕绕。他最是知道金钟云要什么。  
金钟云作为团队里的大哥line，总是要照顾、带领弟弟们，中二男孩特有的奇怪自尊心让他在外都必须装出一副非常酷的样子、要做一个独当一面的大男人。  
然而在他的内心里，其实就是个需要别人在语言和行动上表现出十分爱他的小男孩。崔始源偏就吃准了他这一点，变着法儿地抛直球，他去哪儿就跟到哪儿，黏黏糊糊的不放手；该逗的时候逗一逗，该哄了就把人圈在怀里哄。  
任谁看都是一个乖巧称职的弟弟，谁知道他赤诚的心里又藏了多少把哥哥“算计”成独属于自己的隐秘心思。  
——所以才能将金钟云尘封的心门打开，就像静静等待一颗紧闭的蚌壳。蚌壳小心翼翼地开合，最后终于对着自己露出里头湿湿软软的蚌肉来。  
“知、知道了！”金钟云干咳两声，因为害羞，显然又要发火了。崔始源早摸清了他的脾气，挑起他的小下巴凑上去，嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇，闷声问：“……哥，我能继续吗？”  
都贴得这么近了，还装模作样地征求他的同意，马始这小子绝对是故意的！  
金钟云皱紧眉头，搡了他一把，却还是乖乖地闭上了眼睛，“不许让我喘不过气。”  
“是哥太不会接吻了。”崔始源笑道。  
男人可笑的胜负欲居然也会因为这样一句话被轻易激起，金钟云不服气地掐住崔始源的宽肩，狠狠用嘴撞上去咬住对方的，像只亟待证明自己能力的小野猫。  
“敢不敢再试试，我也会让你招架不住的。”  
“……”闻言，崔始源扣在他后腰的手紧了紧，眸子一深，什么也没说。  
他皱着眉加深了这个吻。

/// ///  
只看金钟云今晚的SNS，就知道他对崔始源有多不满意了。  
他在各大社交网站上发了一张拍立得相片，配字虽然是“现在启程去印度尼西亚”，有让粉丝们记得看亚运会闭幕式直播的意思，然而图片上却是光着膀子、傻乎乎地比着剪刀手的马始——是他们先前在南美举办Super Show 7时，在后台留下的合影。  
他则坐在始源旁边，小小的一只，一头柠檬白的头发柔顺，模样漂亮。  
底下粉丝的评论除了日常的表白和夸赞，无外乎都是清一色的kkkkkkkk，大笑着问艺声哥哥为什么要这么对马始。  
晚些时候，始源默默地评论了一个青苹果的emoji表情。  
金钟云正坐在候机室内刷手机，见了这个看上去意义不明的回复，勾起嘴角哼笑了一声，一歪身子倚在崔始源肩膀上。

——也不知道是不是为了没能好好陪他过生日而道歉。  
亦或因为之前在Armoire天台上，男人在滂沱大雨中，把自己圈在臂弯里，吻得自己七荤八素的，脸红腿软差点儿呻吟着软倒在地上……咳。  
也许是为了抑制脑内不得了的绮丽联想，他使劲儿咬了咬下唇，可对着手机屏幕上那个绿色的苹果表情，还是忍不住提起了嘴角。  
崔始源伸出手，用指腹揉开他的唇瓣，“在笑什么？”  
也没什么。金钟云别扭着没有回答，下意识噘了噘嘴，动作就像是在亲吻男人的手指。  
……他确定自己喜欢这种感觉。  
他喜欢始源对自己的挂念和宠爱，他喜欢这种久违的悸动，他喜欢在公众平台上进行的，只有他们二人才懂的隐秘小甜蜜。  
出大事了。  
这可太甜了。

FIN.


End file.
